parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon and Dorami/Trailer Transcripts
Trailer #1 (Doraemon: The Movie logo shows up) (Every day, they sit and wait. But when we're away, the adventure begins) Wilf: (enraged, ready to fight) Aah! (A timeless fight) Red: Red cartoons and blue cartoons have been enemies forever! Benny: Come on, Doraemon! Penny Morris: Go! Doraemon: Ha ha! (A forbidden love) Doraemon: (lovesick) Dorami, I just want to see you again! Dorami: I'm going to need you to cover me. If my dad asks, just tell him I'm washing my hair. Berry: Take care! I'll tell your dad that you are doing your hair! Dorami: Oh, never mind. (An epic battle) Hecir Price: Mess with our garden, will ya!?! Norman Price: Hmm... Narrator: From "Doraemon: The Movie", the creators of the Doraemon ''movies. Dorami: Swim away, be free! Inspector Gil: Thank you. (falls into a bathtub drain) Oh! Narrator: This spring, if you seek adventure... Red: Attack! Doraemon: Stealth is my middle name! Berry: Ooh! You look like a fun guy! Foongus: What? Narrator: If you beleive in destiny... Petunia: Call me. Narrator: Then, get into a 3D theater... Dodge: Let's split up! (Everyone splits up, except for Splatter and Dodge, who starts to giggle like ''Beavis and Butt-Head) Narrator:...and experience Shakespeare's legendary tale... Berry: Parting is such sweet sorrow! Doraemon: This mission is going to require maximum stealth! Benny: Well, you won't get much happier than this! (Benny looks at the camera and breaks the fourth wall) Hello! Narrator: "Doraemon and Dorami". Doraemon: I can't go! Dorami: I know how you feel. Doraemon: No, really, I'm stuck. Trailer #2 Doraemon: This mission is going to require maximum stealth, like my fourth-demensional secret gadget pocket, which has loads of gadgets and gizmos inside! Benny: (breaking the fourth wall) Hello! (The Nippon-Warner and Doraemon: The Movie logos show up) Narrator: When the humans leave, the adventure begins. Hecir Price: Grr! Wilf: Aah! Red: What's going on here? Hecir Price: We're looking for a guardian! Buck Douglas: And his name's Doraemon! Dorami: Uh-oh, it looks like I need some kind of disguise, and fast! Berry: Here, take this one, that's cute! Dorami: Uh, maybe a tad less florescent pink? Narrator: In 2011, meet Doraemon and Dorami. Berry: Dorami! You met a male robot cat! Dorami: He's a guardian. Berry: Your love is doomed, your love is dead! Your love is doomed, your love is dead! Narrator: Get ready... Red Mini-Doraemon: I suggest we put our heads together! Benny: What do you think? Petunia: Call me. Narrator:...for a 3D adventure... Dorami: He's a guardian! Doraemon: She's a queen! Kirby: Poyo Poyo! (Translation:...and I'm a pink puffball!) Dorami: OK, that doesn't make any sense, at all. Narrator:...that's gonna kick some grass. Wilf: (singing) I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! Dorami: Wow! Narrator: Starring Doraemon... Dorami: If your dad finds you, he'll bury you under the patio! Doraemon: Find me. Narrator: Dorami... Dorami: Turn it off! Doraemon (trying to turn off one of his gadgets) I'm trying! Narrator: Red... Red: Attack! Yellow Mini-Doraemon: Woah! Narrator: Hecir Price... Hecir Price: (feeling the water that's coming out of the garden hose) Ooh! That felt good! Narrator: Benny... Benny: (flying his spaceship) I love going commando! Narrator: Berry... Berry: Ooh! You look like a fun guy! Foongus: What? Narrator: Madame Foster... Madame Foster: Unleash the troublesome trucks of war! Troublesome Trucks: Hiyayayayaya! Narrator:...and Buck Douglas. Buck Douglas: All right, little buddies. I have a little guessing game for you. I'll give you only a few hints, OK? I'm thinking of a movie, it's one word, and it starts with the word "spider". Any good guesses? Mini-Doraemons: "Spider-Man"? Buck Douglas: (feeling amazed by the Mini-Doraemons) Oh, you guys are good! Doraemon: I can't go! Dorami: I know how you feel. Doraemon: No, really, I'm stuck. Narrator: "Doraemon and Dorami" in 3D. Buck Douglas: Now, this one's a wee bit tricky. This movie has two words, and it starts with "Spider-Man". Go on, little buddies, take your best guess. Mini-Doraemons: "Spider-Man 2"? Buck Douglas: (annoyed) All right, who's cheating!?! Category:Gnomeo and Juliet Trailers Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Transcripts Category:DoraemonandBuckDouglasFan2000